1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to land mobile radio (LMR) equipment, and more particularly to LMR equipment with improved integration of secondary communications capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The land mobile radio service (LMRS or LMR) is a regulated system for radio communications between land-based mobile and fixed stations. The service is commonly utilized by emergency first responder organizations, public works organizations and other organizations with numerous mobile field staff. In a conventional LMR system, a base station or repeater transmits and receives signals from a number of mobile or portable radio units, which are sometimes called subscriber units. In a conventional LMR trunked radio system, a relatively small number of radio channels are commonly used to facilitate voice and data communications between the base station and many LMR subscriber radios. LMR is primarily designed to meet the critical narrowband voice communications needs of first responders and others.
Long-Term Evolution (or LTE as it is commonly known), is a telecommunication standard for wireless communication. More particularly, the LTE standard is a cellular radio technology which represents an evolution of the cellular GSM/UMTS standards. LTE was designed to increase the capacity and data speeds of commercial wireless data networks and is commonly used in many commercial smart phones for communicating broadband data and video.